Żegnaj
by SatiaShade
Summary: "Za każdym razem postanawiała sobie, że dziś wypowie to słowo, którego nie była w stanie wypowiedzieć podczas pogrzebu. Żegnaj. Ale nigdy nie potrafiła. Aż w końcu złapała się na tym, że wcale nie odwiedza grobu z zamiarem pożegnania Akkarina. Chciała odczuć jego obecność."


**Takie coś, co skrobnęłam już jakiś czas temu. Przed czytaniem zaleca się przygotowanie paczki chusteczek oraz włączenie piosenki _Hope - „Who am I to say" _dla lepszego nastroju ;)**

**Miłego czytania :)**

* * *

Sonea obserwowała, jak Rothen opuszcza jej pokój w Domu Uzdrowicieli. Jak zwykle, patrząc na jego pełną smutku i niepokoju twarz nim drzwi się za nim zamknęły, poczuła echo uczucia, które przy większym jego natężeniu uznałaby za wyrzuty sumienia. Wiedziała, że była dla niego jak córka. Martwił się o nią. Minął już tydzień, a jej stan się nie poprawiał. Uzdrowiciele nie mogli w żaden sposób pomóc, gdyż powodem jej złego stanu nie było wyczerpanie magiczne czy jakakolwiek rana na ciele. Przyczyna jej choroby leżała znacznie głębiej, była o wiele bardziej złożona.

Poczuła, jak mięśnie wokół jej ust spinają się nieznacznie, bezskutecznie usiłując unieść kąciki warg, gdy przypomniała sobie słowa Mistrzyni Vinary.

_Przeżyłaś. Masz pełne prawo do żalu i bólu, ale trzeba iść do przodu._

Wcale nie chciała iść do przodu. Jadła, kiedy była głodna. Piła, gdy czuła pragnienie. Patrzyła w oczy ludziom, którzy do niej mówili. Ale nie czuła się żywa.

Od najazdu Ichanich tylko jeden raz okazała, że żyje. Było to dwa dni po bitwie, w dzień pogrzebu Akkarina. Był to także jedyny raz, gdy Rothen namawiał ją, by została w łóżku i odpoczywała.

- Naprawdę, Soneo. Nie musisz iść - mówił.

Musiała. Nigdy nie czuła się bardziej podle, niż w chwili, gdy zabrakło jej sił, by opierać się Rothenowi, podczas gdy ten zabierał ją od ciała Akkarina. I wiedziała, że jeśli teraz nie pójdzie, nie zobaczy go ostatni raz, nie pożegna go, poczuje się jeszcze gorzej. Nie wybaczyłaby sobie. Zabiłoby ją to.

Pogrzeb był wystawny. Stawili się na nim wszyscy magowie Gildii, król Merin wraz ze swoimi doradcami i wszystkimi dworzanami, a także wszyscy pochodzący z Domów, którzy zdążyli wrócić do Imardinu. Gdyby ją to w ogóle obchodziło, gdyby była w stanie odczuwać cokolwiek poza wszechogarniającą, bolesną pustką, zapewne uderzyłaby ją ironia całej sytuacji. Oto byli ci, którzy skazali Akkarina na wygnanie, potępili jego czyny, odrzucili go i zdradzili; teraz żegnali go jak bohatera.

Jednak cała jej uwaga skupiona była na _nim_; ubranym w swoje czarne szaty i ułożonym na marmurowym podeście, ze sztyletem spoczywającym w dłoniach splecionych na piersi. Proponowano jej, że podarują jej ten sztylet, ale odmówiła. Spoglądając na twarz czarnego maga czuła, jak łzy wypełniają jej oczy i powoli przelewają się ponad jej powiekami.

_Wygląda tak spokojnie. I nadal się uśmiecha. Ale wydaje się, że to wciąż nie jest pełnia jego uczuć. Jak zwykle ukrył je pod maską._

Król wystąpił na przód, by wygłosić kilka słów. Sonea nie słyszała, co mówił, podobnie jak nie słyszała przemowy Starszych, kilku innych magów ani członków rodziny Delvon.

_Pewnie byłabym w stanie odczytać więcej jego emocji, gdybym mogła spojrzeć mu w oczy. O czym myślałeś w tamtej chwili, Akkarinie?_

Delikatnie pogładziła palcami wnętrze swojej dłoni.

_Czy znalazło się w tych myślach choć odrobinę miejsca dla mnie? Czy czułeś ciepło mojej dłoni, tak jak ja czułam ciepło twojej? Tak jak czuję je aż do teraz?_

- Soneo.

_Jego obecność, jego siła, jego miłość, dawały mi poczucie bezpieczeństwa i stabilności. Potrafiłam uwierzyć, nawet w najgorszych chwilach, że wszystko jakoś się ułoży. Akkarinie, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak bardzo za tobą tęsknię? Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak przeraża mnie wizja każdego kolejnego dnia, który bez ciebie spędzę?_

- Soneo, chcesz coś powiedzieć?

Sonea wzdrygnęła się i spojrzała tępo na Rothena. Przełknęła a następnie wysunęła się o krok przed szereg magów, drżąc na całym ciele. Nadszedł czas, by go pożegnała. Otworzyła usta, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Drżenie wzmogło się. Spięła się, by odpowiednio nakierować i ukształtować powietrze w jej płucach, ale zagubiło się gdzieś po drodze, a ona wydała z siebie dźwięk podobny do jęku, tylko cichszy. O wiele, wiele cichszy. Nie potrafiła. Nie była w stanie się z nim pożegnać.

Przez łzy widziała wykopany w ziemi dół, gdzie mieli złożyć ciało Akkarina. Na myśl, że on się tam znajdzie, zalała ją fala lęku silniejszego i straszniejszego niż cokolwiek, czego doświadczyła do tej pory. Chciała rzucić się ku niemu i osłonić go, jednak jakaś jej cząstka podpowiadała jej, że inni nie pozwolą jej na to. Myślała gorączkowo.

_Jak mam ich powstrzymać? Jak mam im wytłumaczyć, że nie powinni, że nie mogą tego zrobić?_

- Soneo!

Krzyk Rothena przedarł się przez ciemność, która - z czego dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę - ogarnęła jej zmysły. Nogi ugięły się pod nią, a ona osunęła się bezwładnie na ziemię.

_Jak mam ich przekonać, że jedyne, czego mi potrzeba, to by pozwolili mi umrzeć i złożyli w ziemi razem z tobą?_

Wspomnienie odpłynęło łagodnie, a Sonea na powrót znalazła się w Domu Uzdrowicieli. Od tamtej pory ani razu nie opuściła łóżka nie niesiona przez kogoś. Nic nie potrafiło odegnać niemocy, jaka opanowała jej ciało. Zdziwiło ją więc drżenie, które wprawiało jej palce w ruch, ledwo dostrzegalnie marszcząc pościel pod dłonią. Rothen mówił dziś o Gildii, o tym, że jej potrzebują. Wspomniał o nowym stanowisku, jakie miałaby zająć, o ustaleniach Starszyzny. A potem powiedział, że ona i Akkarin wiele poświęcili, by ocalić Gildię, która teraz wciąż potrzebuje pomocy, aby nie upaść.

Ledwie orientowała się, że podnosi się, opuszcza bose stopy na podłogę i wstaje, a następnie chwiejnie zbliża się do okna. Czuła się, jakby ruchy wykonywał ktoś inny, a ona stała z boku, obserwując. Przez okna zobaczyła Gildię.

Najpierw osiem łuków Areny, nienaruszonej.

Niewidzialna obręcz ścisnęła jej serce.

Potem Dom Nowicjuszy i Dom Magów, nienaruszone.

Rozbawienie ukształtowało jej wargi w uśmiech, tak gorzkie, że aż zaszlochała.

A na koniec Uniwersytet, dumny i piękny. Budynek, którego światłość okupiono jednym życiem, nienaruszony.

Mieszanka dumy i bólu niemal pozbawiła ją oddechu.

Ale dopiero myśl, że gdzieś za Uniwersytetem znajduje się niewidoczna z tego miejsca rezydencja Wielkiego Mistrza, sprawiła, iż omal znów nie straciła przytomności.

Zmusiła się do zrobienia kilku kroków w drodze powrotnej do łóżka. Akkarin ocalił Gildię i Imardin, nie tylko podczas ostatniej walki. Robił to przez osiem lat. Pozwalając, by jego poświęcenie poszło na marne, dopuściłaby się najgorszej zdrady.

Wstanie.

Wstanie bo musi.

Wstanie, bo jej potrzebowano. Potrzebowano jej wiedzy.

Ale teraz potrzebowała jeszcze troszkę czasu.

* * *

Poczuła w ustach smak krwi, więc rozluźniła nieco nacisk zębów na swoje wargi. To i tak nie pomagało jej powstrzymać łez, gdy wpatrywała się w biały nagrobek i wypisane na nim imię jego mieszkańca.

_Akkarin._

Płyta była bardzo zwyczajna, bez żadnych śmiesznych zdobień. Tylko napis, niedawno wzbogacony o kolejne imię.

_Lorkin._

Narodziny syna były dla Sonei cudem, czymś wspaniałym, niezwykłym. Kochała to dziecko całą swą siłą. Wniósł sens w jej życie, sens, którego mimo największych chęci nie odnalazła ani w swej pozycji Czarnego Maga, obrońcy Gildii, ani w swoich lecznicach w slumsach. A jednak była to gorzka radość, nie dająca ulgi cierpieniu. Wciąż pozostawała w niej bolesna pustka, której nie potrafiła ani wypełnić, ani odrzucić.

_Co mam zrobić, Akkarinie?_

Uniosła dłoń i przesunęła opuszkami palców po wgłębieniach, układających się w jego imię. Przychodziła tu regularnie, każdego dnia o wschodzie słońca, od roku. Za każdym razem postanawiała sobie, że dziś wypowie to słowo, którego nie była w stanie wypowiedzieć podczas pogrzebu. _Żegnaj._

Ale nigdy nie potrafiła. Gdy próbowała, krztusiła się własnymi łzami. Aż w końcu złapała się na tym, że wcale nie odwiedza grobu z zamiarem pożegnania Akkarina. Chciała odczuć jego obecność. Chciała przypomnieć sobie dotyk jego dłoni, brzmienie głosu, uczucie tej ulotnej a za razem silnej obecności. Ale nie było go tu. Tak jak nie było go w rezydencji, do której odwiedzenia w końcu się zmusiła w swej desperackiej potrzebie odszukania Akkarina. Nie było go w ukrytych korytarzach Uniwersytetu, które niegdyś przemierzał, a które ona obeszła wzdłuż i wszerz, poszukując jakiegoś śladu po nim. Nie było go w Sali Wieczornej, ani w Domu Magów. Nie znalazła go w ogrodach ani w nocy ani za dnia. Nie czuła go na Arenie, nie czuła w Kopule. Nawet w slumsach, gdzie stoczył tak wiele walk.

I nie czuła go tutaj, nad jego grobem.

- Soneo.

Zacisnęła powieki, słysząc znajomy głos. Rothen zawsze po nią przychodził i zabierał ją z cmentarza; zabierał ją do syna i lecznic, do Gildii i jej codziennych spraw. Nim wstała, ostatni raz przesunęła dłonią po kamieniu.

_Akkarinie… chciałabym poczuć cię jeszcze choć raz, ostatni raz. Tak bardzo za tobą tęsknię._

* * *

Sonea wzięła głęboki oddech, spoglądając na dom rodziny Delvon.

_Co ja tu robię? Przecież oni mnie nienawidzą. Pogardzają mną._

Ale musiała spróbować. Tęsknota za Akkarinem wzrastała z każdym kolejnym dniem, choć od jego śmierci minęły już trzy lata. Była zdesperowana, by go odnaleźć. By znów go poczuć, chociaż na chwilkę, chociaż na jedną sekundę. Jedno muśnięcie. Cień zapachu. Cokolwiek. Podchodząc do drzwi, zadawała pytania.

_Dlaczego nie potrafię o tobie zapomnieć? Dlaczego nie potrafię iść dalej, zostawić przeszłości za sobą? Dlaczego nie potrafię się z tym pogodzić?_

Podeszła do drzwi i zapukała, czując jak drżenie ogarnia jej ciało. Drżenie lęku na myśl o niechętnych spojrzeniach i pogardliwym tonie mieszkańców tego domu. Ale przede wszystkim drżenie nadziei. Może wreszcie go odnajdzie? Może uda jej się uwolnić od pustki?

Drzwi uchyliły się, a Sonea zobaczyła wyniosłego odźwiernego. Zmierzył ją uważnym spojrzeniem, a gdy dostrzegł jej czarne szaty jego oczy rozszerzyły się. Skłonił się z szacunkiem.

- Czarny Magu Soneo - przywitał ją, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewało zarówno zaskoczenie, jak i lękliwy szacunek.

- Dzień dobry - odpowiedziała i zawahała się. Teraz należało przedstawić powód swojej wizyty. Ale co miała powiedzieć? Wcale nie chciała się zobaczyć z mieszkańcami tego domu. Mogłaby powiedzieć, że chce się rozejrzeć, ale to przecież bez sensu.

_Szukam jego. Szukam Akkarina._

Taka była prawda, której nie mogła wyznać służącemu.

- Czy mogę wejść?

- Państwa nie ma w domu, pani. Czy mam im coś przekazać? - odparł mężczyzna.

Sonea poczuła, jak lęk ściska ją za gardło. Nie uda jej się tam dostać. Musiała… potrzebowała… ale…

- Nie, nie przyszłam się z nimi zobaczyć - oznajmiła, a jej umysł starał się ustalić, co właściwie zamierza powiedzieć. - Ja… ja…

_Akkarinie, pomóż mi!_

- Co się stało, Sterrin?

Sonea podniosła wzrok. Za odźwiernym pojawiła się drobna postać służącej. Na widok maga stojącego w drzwiach skłoniła się nisko, z szacunkiem, ale - ku zdumieniu Sonei - bez lęku.

- Państwa nie ma w domu, pani.

- Wiem. Ja… ja chciałam… chciałam tylko… - Zamilkła. Do głowy nie przychodziło jej żadne wytłumaczenie, poza prawdą. Nie było sensu powtarzać w kółko tego samego. Żal ścisnął ją za gardło, ale zmusiła się, by się odwrócić i odejść.

- Rozumiem. - Głos służącej zatrzymał ją w miejscu. Obejrzała się, zdumiona. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w nią z łagodnym uśmiechem, po czym uchyliła szerzej drzwi i wpuściła Soneę do środka. - Proszę wejść.

Służąca wprowadziła ją do obszernego holu, a następnie poprowadziła na górę. Przeszła wraz z nią przez długi korytarz i otworzyła ostatnie drzwi.

- Tutaj znajdował się pokój panicza Akkarina, nim udał się do Gildii - oznajmiła.

Sonea przez sekundę odczuwała zdumienie. _Skąd ona wie?_ Ale jej zdziwienie ulotniło się natychmiast, gdy tylko przekroczyła próg. Jej uwaga skupiła się na otoczeniu. Pokój był prawie pusty, nie licząc mebli i kilku drobiazgów. Ściany z ciemnego drewna. Regał do połowy wypełniony książkami. Mała figurka przedstawiająca pięknego rumaka, stojąca na najwyższej z półek.

Ale nic poza tym. Nie było tutaj nawet jednej rzeczy, która by jej przypominała Akkarina, gdyż pokój należał do niego w czasach, gdy jeszcze go nie znała. Nie było go tutaj. A jeśli był, to nie potrafiła znaleźć połączenia z tą obecnością. Nie czuła nic.

Przyciskając dłoń do piersi, skuliła się z bólu, z trudem powstrzymując krzyk.

_Dlaczego? Dlaczego mnie zostawiłeś, Akkarinie?_

* * *

Bardzo się bała, że nie znajdzie tego miejsca. Cała wędrówka, jaką odbyła z Akkarinem przez Góry Żelazne wydawała się niemal nierzeczywista, niczym sen wyśniony bardzo dawno temu. Pamiętała z niej lęk przed tropiącymi ich Ichanimi oraz usilnie tłumione pragnienie bliskości wobec Akkarina. Pamiętała pośpiech, strach i żal, ale też miłość i radość. Pamiętała, że wznosili się, to znów opadali, stale zmieniając wysokość ścieżek, aby tylko zgubić pościg. Gdyby ktoś chciał wyrysować przebytą przezeń drogę, wyglądałaby zapewne jak las zygzaków i zawijasów.

Mimo wszystko Sonea była zdeterminowana. Myśl, że znajduje się w Sachace, tak blisko pustkowia, tak blisko Ichanich, wyostrzała jej zmysły i wzmagała czujność. Z trudem wymuszała na sobie sen, gdy przychodził na niego czas. Jednak za każdym razem, gdy rozpoznawała jakieś miejsce, czuła przypływ nadziei. Odnalazła zagłębienie w skale; miejsce, w którym po raz pierwszy dostrzegła obserwującego ją podczas snu Akkarina. I jego uśmiech, taki tylko dla niej. Znalazła niewielki strumyczek otoczony przez ptaki, a obok pokruszone fragmenty kamiennej misy. Zamknęła oczy.

_"- Odwróć się… i nie podglądaj"_

Z westchnieniem opadła na kolejną ścieżkę i minęła zakręt. Jej uwagę przykuł cichutki szmer. Woda. Zadrżała. Okolica nie wyróżniała się niczym, a jednak było w niej coś znajomego. W umyśle Sonei rozbłysły wspomnienia, niemal pozbawiając ją tchu.

_"- Słyszę szum wody._

_Akkarin zwrócił wzrok na Soneę, ale jego twarz tonęła w cieniu, toteż nie mogła odgadnąć jego uczuć._

_- Idź więc tam - odpowiedział"_

Wzdrygnęła się i posłuchała polecenia. Odnalazła załom w skale i wcisnęła się tam. Jej serce biło coraz szybciej w miarę, jak posuwała się do przodu. Dostrzegłszy szczelinę, a za nią jasne światło zachodzącego słońca, przyśpieszyła i wkrótce znalazła się znów na zewnątrz, na brzegu niewielkiej doliny. Jej zbocza wznosiły się łagodnie ku stromym turniom. Karłowate drzewa, krzewy i trawa rosły wzdłuż wąskiego strumyka, który płynął, szemrząc wesoło, aż do miejsca, w którym znikał w rozpadlinie odległej o kilka kroków.

To było tutaj. Znalazła to miejsce.

Przełknęła powoli.

_"- Wygląda na dobre miejsce, żeby tu spędzić noc... czy też dzień - powiedziała."_

Ruszyła przed siebie, wodząc wzrokiem po otoczeniu. Na pobliskim drzewie para mullooków uwiła sobie gniazdo. Pojedynczy stukot przykuł jej uwagę. To orzech oderwał się od gałęzi. Sonea podniosła go, z wprawą pozbyła się łupiny i wsunęła go do ust, delektując się słodkim smakiem. W oddali widziała niskie krzewy, gdzie - jak pamiętała - rosły jagody i shem. Miękka trawa uginała się pod jej stopami, gdy ostrożnie stawiała kolejne kroki. Przykucnęła i przesunęła dłońmi ponad nią, pozwalając źdźbłom połaskotać swoje dłonie. Zamknęła oczy, gdy jej umysł zalała fala wspomnień.

Ciepłe wargi Akkarina na jej własnych. Jego ramiona, zamykające ją w bezpiecznym kokonie. Jego silne dłonie, układające ją łagodnie na trawie. Bliskość jego ciała, szmer oddechu i niezmierzona czerń jego oczu, w tamtej chwili ciemniejszych niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Po jej policzkach potoczyły się łzy. Pamiętała to wszystko tak wyraźnie. Ale wciąż pozostawało to tylko wspomnieniem. Nie czuła go. Z jej gardła wyrwał się pojedynczy szloch.

- Nadal go szukasz?

Sonea wzdrygnęła się i odwróciła na dźwięk nieznanego głosu. U wejścia doliny stała kobieta. Jej cera była gładka, włosy barwy złota, oczy jasnobłękitne. Nie sposób było odgadnąć narodowości ani z rysów, ani z akcentu.

- Nie ma go tu - odpowiedziała cicho, a te słowa przejęły dreszczem jej ciało. Chciała, aby tu był. Och, jak bardzo tęskniła!

- Jest - szepnęła nieznajoma. Sonea podniosła na nią zdumiony wzrok. Odpowiedziała łagodnym uśmiechem. - Był w Domu Uzdrowicieli i nad grobem. W Rezydencji Wielkiego Mistrza, w ukrytych korytarzach Uniwersytetu, w Sali Wieczornej i w Domu Magów. W ogrodach, w nocy i za dnia. Na Arenie, w Kopule. W rezydencji Delvonów także.

Serce biło w jej piersi jak szalone, wypełniając dolinę swym równym rytmem. Łzy popłynęły po jej policzkach, łaskocząc delikatnie skórę. Ktoś otarł je łagodnie. Drgnęła i spojrzała w bok. Pojawiło się lekkie wrażenie znajomej obecności. Coraz silniejsze. Coraz wyraźniejsze. Widziała przed sobą tylko powietrze, ale zamknęła oczy. Jego zapach wypełnił jej nozdrza. Jego dotyk pieścił skórę na policzku, muskał wargi, odgarniał włosy. Był jak wiatr, ulotny, ale czuła go wyraźnie. Nic nie mówił, jednak słyszała szmer oddechu.

Siedząc na trawie uniosła dłoń. Dotknął delikatnie opuszków jej palców, a następnie splótł ich dłonie ze sobą. Jęknęła i zaszlochała. Uczucia wezbrały w niej, niczym wodospad w innej dolinie, gdzie się kochali, zmieniający świat za nim w feerię barw. Dominował błękit i zieleń.

Miłość. Radość. Tęsknota. Spokój.

Przełknęła z trudem, a jej usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu. Miała ochotę się śmiać. Głośno, radośnie. Zamiast tego spomiędzy jej warg wydobył się tylko cichy szept.

- Powiedz mu, że go czuję.

Odniosła wrażenie, że nieznajoma się uśmiecha. Uśmiechał się cały świat.

Głos kobiety był odległy jak wiatr.

- On wie.

* * *

Opuszczając dolinę wciąż płakała. I wciąż się uśmiechała.

Obejrzała się, zdając sobie z czegoś sprawę. Była już w stanie to powiedzieć. I znów tego nie powiedziała. To jedno słowo.

_Żegnaj…_

Roześmiała się głośno, a dźwięki czystej radości poniosły się wśród skał.

_Akkarinie._

Nigdy nie zamierzała tego powiedzieć.

Nigdy nie zamierzała.


End file.
